


A Trainwreck Elsewhere

by theyoungdaydreamer



Series: Youngblood Chronicles [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, SuperYogs AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungdaydreamer/pseuds/theyoungdaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 'Alpha' timeline Zoeya averted Rythian's fate as a lab rat and both were saved from DoG's clutches with the intervention of the other superheroes. This is a look at how wrong it could possibly have gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trainwreck Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Expect lots of blood, pain, and also a terrible Dad joke.  
> (Alternatively titled 'DoG-kills-his-two-greatest-threats-and-is-a-terrible-and-abusive-parent')

DoG stood watching a few monitors displaying security camera footage of Zoey, exploring the outside of the compound and absolutely clueless as to how to actually get inside. Within his helmet an amused smile played across his lips; he was enjoying the usually knowledgeable hacker’s ignorance a little more than what was called for. Truth be told it was a wondrous thing for her to not be on the ball today.

When she ended up hopeless on the ground he was pleased to find her unable to connect to the internet, something else finally going right for him. It seemed Bebop had successfully blocked a signal and effectively cut her off from everybody else. She'd been left stranded in the middle of nowhere with no internet connection or any other long distance digital kinds of communication. Knowing Hero logic DoG knew that she would be too proud to return for backup now, her only choice to continue looking for a way in.

It didn’t take long for Zoey to repeat the clue to getting in enough times that all words lost their meanings except for ‘bark’, imitating a dog so well he was subtly concerned. After hacking the lifts activation code with little effort and beginning her descent into the underground portion of the lab he felt a strange instigation of pride. Finally, after all this time, a Hero had stumbled into his lair, and this particular one was less than powerless against anything he could throw at her.

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and pressed a button on the panel in front of him. The corridors of the abandoned labs began to fill with a light wispy fog that gradually fell out of the air vents and dramatically hid the polished tile floor.

_“Wow, man. Is that really necessary?” Bebop had said. “All you’re missing is the piranha pool and your evil lair would be complete.”_

_“Beebs, when it comes to ambience and you’re an infamous supervillain, such as myself, you go high or you go home.” Ridge had said with a sly grin._

_“Surely this is overdramatic, though?”_

_“It will be worth it when you see the look on any unwanted visitors’ faces.”_

It was almost a shame that it was the fearless hacker Miniata who was the one to reach his lab. He inwardly scoffed at the thought of her hero alias - since he found the name ridiculous - in an attempt to lessen his disappointment as her cautious, determined expression barely changed at the creepy fog atmosphere he’d prepared for her. Still, he watched as she worked her way down the corridor, checking each door and room. She occasionally called out for her precious Rythian, clutching her exceedingly large cricket bat as if it were a lifeline.

When she passed the door he hid behind, firmly locked and letting out no light from the monitors he'd just switched off with the control panel, he waited a moment. When her footsteps were lighter he crept out behind her, allowing her to check the creeper clone room next door before quietly passing her, heading straight to the end of the corridor. He moved quickly through the open doorway and positioned himself in a dark corner in the left side of the room, turning so he had a good view of both the doorway and enderhuman clone still bound upright on the operating table.

His _son_ – he grimaced at the thought of his _failure_ and the term ‘son’, even though it was the best description of what Rythian was to him, still triggering a deep feeling of disgust – was unconscious and visibly beaten down from their ‘bonding session’. He had bruises along his jaw and minute barely clotted cuts all over his face. His clothing was dirty and had several dark smears of blood and sweat from his own body staining it. Overall, he obviously wasn’t doing very well in his new place of lodgings, but that’s what you get for a complete lack of respect and for abandoning family who’ve only meant well.

Not too long after DoG took up his position Zoey finally worked her way to the room. After stepping through the doorway and seeing Rythian’s magnificently spotlighted, beaten form she instantly cried out his name and carelessly dropped her bat. She rushed towards him and despite how small she was compared to him, especially as he was a foot above the ground because of his positioning on the upwards operating table, she reached up and put her hands on his cheeks.

He’d reacted microscopically to her voice, his only remaining eye twitching. Zoey, noticing it, and being such a deft individual, had slapped him smartly across the right and less bloody cheek. She’d quaintly said “Wake up! I need you!” while doing it, and DoG had sensed some weight behind it that'd made an eyebrow momentarily twitch upwards.

This time Rythian properly woke up. He had a panicked look in his eyes as he returned to the painful land of the conscious, something not surprising after the past couple of times he’d been woken by DoG during their time together the past day. He’d breathed heavily for a moment before he took in the person in front of him, calming at the sight of her familiar red hair and optimistic smile.

“Zoey.” He said, barely audibly, and she had grinned in return and stepped back, pressing a button on her robot arm’s wrist before flourishing her arm dramatically.

“Here, let me help you with this.” She smiled proudly, just before the electronically controlled shackles clanged open. He fell to the floor as gravity finally regained control over him, his breath violently knocked out of his chest by the fall.

Zoey helped him up from his knees and they instantly tightly embraced one another. Rythian’s chin rested on top of her head and hers rested on his chest, arms around one another. DoG found all this a rather gross and unhygienic thing to do, what with all the dried blood and dirt ingrained in the fabric.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Rythian just managed to whisper into Zoey’s hair, DoG straining to pick it up.

“That’s a long story.” He could hear her smile. “The supers helped, oddly enough.”

‘They won't ever again after this.’ He thought with a smirk.

“I don’t believe that.” Rythian said, stepping away out of the hug as if it’d just shockingly occurred to him that he was touching another person.

“Well, here’s something you _can_ believe!” Zoey said joyously, reaching into a pouch at her side and procuring a multi-coloured golf ball sized object.

It wasn’t until Rythian made a high pitched noise in his throat and swiftly ripped off the bloody bandages around his empty eye socket that DoG realised what it was. Grabbing his ender eye, he gritted his teeth and pushed it back into its socket. Zoey having turned away, eyes closed and grimacing, saw none of the manoeuvring he had to do so that it fitted in perfectly.

She turned back around after she was alerted with a _POP_ that the eye was completely back in its socket, flicking the side of his head so that it was forced to face the right way.

DoG knew with bitter certainty from experience with Rythian’s kin and their healing abilities that with his ender eye back and in its rightful place he would instantly regain his sight in that eye, and, after some time, would regain his teleportation powers. He was aware that if he didn’t take certain measures soon there would be some trouble in dealing with them both properly, Rythian specifically. He began mentally preparing for a tough conflict, however easy it might actually turn out in taking the powerless hacker and enderhuman clone down.

Zoey and Rythian grinned at one another in a conjoined sense of victory before Zoey reached between them and grasped the bandage around Rythian’s wrist.

“We need to get you out of here, Ryth.” She said looking at his face for agreement.

Amused at this coincidental good timing and deciding that this was more than enough freedom for the boy, DoG melted out of the shadows and speaking in the tone of an adult crashing a teenagers’ party asked “Going somewhere?”

Zoey the fearless, wonderful hacker didn’t even register this new voice properly, still high off of the happiness of locating her friend she replied “Going home.”, and even Rythian simply froze.

Zoey had barely realised what was going on and said “Wait, what?”, surprised, before DoG charged forwards, taking advantage of Rythian’s lack of action.

Darting forward, DoG swung his hand, palm flat, to collide with a loud, metallic smack against the side of Zoey’s face. The force behind the move was enough to knock her completely off her feet, falling on her back and forcing the air from her lungs in a pained and surprised huff.

She hadn’t touched the floor before DoG took two steps backwards to make room for dealing with Rythian. Rythian himself had finally come to his senses and his brief expression of shock from DoG’s appearance was swiftly replaced by anger from Zoey’s assault.

He rushed forward, arms reaching towards his Father’s throat as if he could choke away every bad thing that he had ever done to him. DoG could barely contain the grin that threatened to break out, clenching his fists and thrusting out his armoured chest to conduct the electricity surrounding them in wires.

With a mighty _crack_ Rythian fell back, smacking his head on the tiled floor while shaking as his muscles spasmed, little trickles of electricity zapping into view before fading out.

With both Zoey and Rythian painfully floored, DoG took a moment to relax himself before taking exaggerated dainty strides around the fallen pair. Eyeing them up he was surprised to see it was Zoey who was recovering the fastest and attempting to sit up, but then, he mused, after the abuse he’d given Rythian over the past day he was probably suffering a lot more than she was.

Seeing her falter brought a smile to his lips, and his words were mocking. “I’m impressed, Zoey.” He over enunciated her name, amused by the whipping of her head as he’d appeared behind her, surprised by the use of her secret identity. “You actually found me with that stupid computer of yours.” He referenced a time a few months ago when her attempt to hack into the DoGhouse’s private records had failed due to Bebop’s intervention.

Despite her face being screwed up in pain and the left side of her face reddening from the slap she managed to lift herself up onto her elbows, glaring into his visor. “The computer had nothing to do with it.” She growled.

“So what, you just walked in a random direction until you got here?” He chuckled, continuing to circle them so she was forced to turn her head to watch him.

She had dangly diamond earrings in, somehow still attached to her ears despite her being flung to the ground. Although he couldn’t disagree that they were fashionable, DoG did consider this one of those situations where such accessories were rather hindering. As much as he himself would like to wear one of his suits for this kind of business they just wouldn’t last; cosmic goo and blood were such a bother to wash out.

“From a failure to clean up your own mess, actually.” She said, a slightly taunting tone in her voice. “A mistake on your part, I think you’ll find.”

His lips curled up at the edges as he grew close to dispersing any hopes of chance to her current whereabouts. “You’re talking about the broken off pieces of LAL’s arm, correct? Well, consider this: why would I purposely not retrieve the pieces of tungsten carbide when I could quite simply melt them back down again and reuse them, hmm?”

Zoey’s eyes widened a little, and, at last, she was beginning to understand quite the situation she had landed herself in.

“The answer is that, maybe, I wanted to be found.” He loomed over her and for possibly the first time in her life, she felt a little fear.

“Leave her…” Rythian grunted from his hunched over form, still too weak to do anything close to getting up on his own.

“And you, boy, you are the eeny weeny pebble tumbling down the mountain, bringing down the avalanche upon what is below.” DoG breathed in deeply. “Oh, the things I’ll do.”

“What are you prattling on about?” Zoey asked, irritation disguising her growing anxiety.

“Let’s put it this way, so you understand completely” He said patronizingly. “You’re in an abandoned underground lab, miles away from the city, with only your pathetic partner over there and yours truly for company. Not to mention no one else knows where you are.”

“But I-I found out where you were from a DoGhouse grunt.” She scowled, pushing herself up.

DoG barked out a laugh and kicked her arm out from under her so that she slammed to the floor again. “And you think _they_ would have any intent of helping you out at all?”

“They might go to someone.” Zoey muttered, looking down now.

He snorted incredulously. “Face it, you’ve failed. Your little rescue has ended up with you stuck here too, and I only need one of you broken. You see, unlike Rythian, I don’t have a use for you.”

“Don’t you _dare_ hurt her.” Rythian growled, and lunged at DoG again. In retaliation he reached out a hand and telekinetically threw him to the side of the room, Rythian smacking his head against a wall the second time in two days.

“What are you going to do about it, huh?” He mocked. “Because I’m really hoping you’re going to be very vocal through this.”

While a large cable slithered around Rythian’s neck and began choking him, DoG turned back to Zoey, trying to stand up and face him. “Sorry, dear.” He grinned, stepping forward and grasping her by the throat. “But this won’t be much of a fight.”

He pushed her against the upright operating table as her hands scrabbled against his gauntlet in an attempt to breathe. Despite her shorter legs kicking fiercely against him, he electronically closed a shackle around her fleshy wrist, stepping back to admire his work and watch her hang, slight tears in her eyes and breath broken.

“Now, where to begin?” He mused, hand stroking his helmet’s chin. “Perhaps with what isn’t really yours.”

“No!” Rythian choked from the side, but DoG ignored him, instead taking hold of Zoey’s robotic arm at the elbow with one hand and lifting her chin up with the other so that he could watch her face.

“Do you regret this, Zoey? Meeting him? Going on to Superheroing? Losing this arm?” He gave it sudden tug and she cried out, shifting uncomfortably. He increased the pressure with which he was pulling on her arm with. “Was it all worth it? Yes? No?” He giggled. “Not in recent circumstances?”

“Better to have been a thorn in your side than easily stepped over.” She gasped. She had a steely resignation in her eyes, fighting even with her end looming in front of her.

DoG yanked harder on her arm and her face screwed up in pain and Rythian cried out again. “Whatever.” He laughed. “But perhaps you really should have stuck to your computers and catwalk strutting. Because now-” He stroked her chin with his thumb and watched her shiver. “-your life’s been such waste.”

“Stop it!” Rythian yelled in a strangled tone, still fighting with the wires but badly losing against them.

“Oh, but Rythian.” He turned to the side and said with a sly tone, “I’ve barely begun.”

And with a disgusting sound of snapping circuitry, bone and the wet tear of flesh, he tore her prosthetic arm from her shoulder and held it as it sparked a little, jerking around as it broke itself apart. Zoey did cry out then, breathing more ragged than when she was being choked and convulsing in pain as best she could while hanging by her wrist.

Watching the blood ooze from what was left of her shoulder and soak into her tank top, DoG waved the arm about and called to Rythian. “Hey, Ryth, are you doing alright over there? Do you need a hand?” He tossed the arm in his general direction and laughed at the strangled scream that came his way. It had been a while since he’d personally taken someone apart, and even LAL had been mostly alive afterwards.

Taking a step back and letting her head fall from his hand, one wet from blood and the other from tears, he then reached out telekinetically for her. “Oh, but I’d hate for your other arm to miss out.” He said with false concern.

“Go-” Zoey began, but cut off into a scream - ‘at last’ DoG thought - as with a loud _SNAP_ he telekinetically shattered her humerus bone. Her whole weight being rested on it, her pain all the more intense for it.

“Feeling regret now?” He ventured, and she spat in his direction, face twisted with pain. Less than impressed he forced his right gauntlet off and stepped forward again, this time digging his fingernails into her skull. “Don’t worry, then.” He growled. “I’ll help you out with that.”

Forcing a telepathic worm of his mind into her’s he forcibly dug out her most painful memories and stabbed them painfully into the forefront of her mind. She writhed against the board then, crying out in pain and remorse, her skin paling from the loss of blood from her arm. He held her there as she burned, his hot, painful grip and cosmic power damaging probably very vital mental processes, not that he cared.

DoG was so distracted in causing maximum damage he’d almost forgotten about Rythian being in the same room until he heard a muted _vwip_ and a rather loud crunch behind him. Keeping his nails dug into Zoey’s head as she sobbed desperately, he turned to see Rythian with his arm fused with the wooden leg of a workstation, desperately trying to yank it free. The wire strangling him was hindering any strong attempts to struggle, incoherent screeches coming out of his mouth. He’d obviously attempted to teleport and very drastically failed. DoG wondered if Zoey’s torture was tormenting him more than his own torture earlier that day had.

“Hold on a little longer, Ryth.” He called. “There’s not much left here now.”

The noises increased in volume briefly before getting choked off by the wire squeezing more tightly around Rythian’s neck at DoG’s urgings. Zoey herself wasn’t doing well herself either though, even as he turned back to her he could see she was pretty much on her way out.

His nails had dug themselves so deeply in her flesh they had drawn blood, plenty more of it dripping from her nose and ears. Her breath was hoarse and her eyes were unfocused, not to mention red and swollen from her crying. The only other colours were the stark red of her hair and the garish colours of her clothes, dirty and bloodied from the last couple of minutes.

She was murmuring things and although no lip reader DoG could tell the name she was repeating was not Rythian’s. She was likely delusional at this point, blood coming out of every orifice and voice practically gone. In a moment of patronizing tenderness he removed his nails from her head and cupped her cheek.

“Fi…oh” She tried, chest heaving with the effort.

“Oh, Zoey.” He said softly. “To think your life came to this.” He shook his head.

“Ryth…” She murmured, another tear slowly appearing before rushing down her cheek as she swallowed, eyes squinting as she tried to concentrate on his screeches.

“But you would never have survived in my world.” DoG continued almost sadly, although he felt little genuine remorse. “At least with this you have the mercy of not seeing all of your friends fight and die as they get in my way.” He smiled. “Especially as they’ll be the ones fighting one another.”

He drew back and looked at her ruined shoulder, the blood having soaked into most of her clothes now, although it kept coming. She really didn’t have long left now, he realized, and so decided to seal the nails in her ironic coffin. Reaching under his chin he found the clasp for his helmet and undid it, using two fingers to loosen it before tugging it slowly up and off his head.

He took a deep breath of clean air mixed with the bitter taste of blood and shook his hair so it freed itself from the shape the constricting helmet had forced it into. Finally, he opened his bright, green eyes and looked at Zoey unhindered, watched her as, in her last stage of living, she did something that might have been a smile.

“Knew…it…” She managed as a little blood dribbled from her lips, and she rasped her last breath, eyes half closing and head falling while blood continued to drip from her.

DoG watched her a little longer, senses buzzing and cosmic power flaring. He rubbed his face as he felt his victorious moment pass, smearing blood on it, and turned to the now practically silent Rythian.

He wasn’t moving anymore, the wire a securing string collar around his neck rather than an active threat to him. His eyes were closed and he was leaning with his head against the wall, sobbing quietly and pitifully, paying no attention to DoG as he moved closer. He’d managed to yank his arm from the table leg but it was covered in splinters and his flesh was red or beading blood.

DoG felt out for him telepathically and after a moments observation withdrew, the mind of his child cringing and nothing more than sharp edges and grief. He crouched beside Rythian before grabbing his hair and yanking him into a standing position. His eyes were empty as they opened and DoG grinned.

“It had to be like this, son.”

*

Two weeks later and everything was going wrong.

Tawny stumbled between the burning cars as she clutched a hand to her bleeding side, squinting through the smoke to try and find survivors and attackers alike. Her mask had mostly been burnt away by a laser beam, and she was sure the black spots in her eyes weren’t a temporary thing.

She wasn’t quite sure how everything had managed to dissolve so quickly, but she knew it had begun when Zoey had disappeared not long after Rythian. Day after day the number of Hero assassinations grew in number, crime soared, and Tawny had to fight by the sides of fewer and fewer of her fellow Supers.

This was the worst attack on the city yet, and this time, with no Sjinergy as he’d died fending off the previous attack, Tawny felt with sick despair that it wouldn’t survive this one either. The DoGhouse had completely come out of hiding and with them came the death of thousands as they brought down buildings and shot innocents, meanwhile, in the shadows, Nano and Lalna took out those who may have been able to fend them off.

In the distance the smoke thinned and a lone figure came into view, although still mostly obscured. Tawny coughed and picked up her pace until she noticed that the person in the distance wasn’t moving. Instinctively going for her Mace of Wisdom she found her belt empty and swallowed grimly before looking back up. She strode forwards with the last of her strength and confidence, but as she finally caught sight of the figure it instantly flickered and died.

She tried several times to speak and when she finally managed to find her voice it was hoarse from the smoke.

“Rythian?” She croaked. “Where’ve you been?”

And there he was, dressed in his old armour but done up with more terrifying looking glowing chemicals in his canisters and vicious bloody blades attached to his wrist guards. A ragged purple half-cape hung from one shoulder and she realized with frightening clarity that his ender eye was back in his head, but his human eye was now a bright green electronic one, which meant…

“Zoey’s dead.” He said, his voice, Tawny realized was not just empty and monotonous, but was, itself, dead.

“We all are, then.” She replied dumbly.

After holding her fears for so long it all came out then, her body shaking and tears of grief welling up in her eyes as she finally let herself feel the pain that’d been lain on her. Quite unexpectedly laughter bubbled out from her lips and her shoulders shook feebly with it.

“It’s over, isn’t it? Has been since you disappeared.”

She composed herself for a couple of moments, gazing at the sky far above her, cloudy and red from the lights of the flames. She could almost pretend that beyond those clouds it was a cobalt blue sky, bright stars, anything that reminded her of those happy days where being a Superhero had been fun and Xephos was alive.

“Are you going to kill me, Rythian?”

“Nope, but I am.” Said a new voice behind her.

She didn’t want to look, didn’t want to accept this. As she turned so that both people were in sight, the flames flickered red shadows on the newcomer, the dried remains of silver blood on his gauntlets appearing black in the lighting. DoG’s visor was dark enough that she could see only the reflection of the burning city – and herself.

She could barely stand this.

No-one said anything and the moment stretched for an eternity. Tawny finally shook her head.

“What’re you going to do now everything’s gone, huh?”

The villain tilted his head, amusedly regarding her beaten form in the amber light as he watched her gather what strength she had left for this: the final confrontation.

They both thought the same thing: that she could not win.

Rythian could no longer think.

“Rebuild.” DoG said simply. He liked the taste of the word on his tongue, the potential oozing from it. He would like the taste of Tawny’s death better and the euphoria it would bring.

“I hope it was worth it, asshole.” She tightly clenched her fists and with bared teeth ran at him, aiming to get one hit in and have the ability to admit to herself she did her best.

DoG let her run at him, but as she swung her fist at him he caught it with one powerful hand. With the other he punched straight through her torso. The momentum from her attempt meant the force snapped her ribs like crackers, her organs crushed into useless slabs of meat as an explosion of gore came from her back.

Tawny could only make wet noises as the blood sputtered from the new gaping hole in her body and coughed as her body painfully convulsed while being held up on his arm. DoG held her until her wrecked body was lifeless and still and then shook her off of him, armour now thoroughly splattered with the gore of Minecraftia’s last hero.

DoG took off his helmet, breathing heavily. He wiped blood onto his face as his eyes glowed like radioactive emeralds and tilted his head back to look up at the sky Tawny had tried to get comfort from a mere moment beforehand. He howled triumphantly upwards as the ashes of the ruined city danced in the burning sky.

_Something shifted…_

*

In a Minecraftia many Dimensions away and half a decade earlier, Sparkles awoke in his bed in the early hours of the morning to his own strangled cries as he sweated and shook in his captive cocoon of duvet covers.

He had _seen_.

He was scared.

This was not the first possible end he had dreamt of.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been trying to write for over a year and after many alterations I've finally come up with something that's canon enough for me to be happy with.  
> As you can tell from the end there's more story I want to tell and I have at least two multi-chapter sequels in the works, the first of which will focus on Sparkles*. The idea of these stories is to tell a semi-canon story of what could also possibly be going on in the background while everything else shown on asksuperyogs is going on. Obviously I don't expect everything to actually turn out to be true to the canon events probably planned out but it feels good to explore what else the Yogs and their affiliates could be getting up to.  
> Thank you for reading my first ever published fic (and second ever finished one), I really do appreciate it.


End file.
